


Wraparound

by GPClexa



Series: GP!Lexa [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Shameless Smut, doctor!clarke, patient!Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GPClexa/pseuds/GPClexa
Summary: When Clarke still doesn't say anything, eyes firmly locked with Lexa's, the brunette decides to test the waters. She's aware that by taking her next step, one of two things will happen: wild hospital sex with Clarke or a filed complaint for sexual harassment. She hopes for the former as she takes Clarke's hand in hers and places it over her crotch, palming the obvious outline of her painfully erect cock.--Lexa hates doctors, but she'll make an exception for Clarke Griffin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Anony1. Thanks for the suggestion!

Lexa hates going to the doctor. It's completely useless, really. She's always perfectly healthy and no tests are needed running, nor does she need any drug prescriptions. As such, every appointment is simply a waste of time.

This time is no different, she thought before entering the room. Boy, was she wrong. This time is different. This time there is a breathtaking blonde doctor examining her, with hands like feathers, hair made of the sun's tears, eyes like the sky, lips forged in the most sinful anvils of hell, a beauty mark more beautiful than a million Helena's, and a voice more delicious than a siren's - possibly deadlier, certainly more tempting.

Lexa knows the doctor isn't indifferent to her either. The brunette is aware of her own good looks, with her wild brown curls of hair, calculating green eyes, sharp angles, and plump lips that leave the ladies weeping for more. Not that Lexa is a womaniser; she does need release from time to time, though, and there's nothing better for that than a woman's arms - and a warming pussy. The thought of the doctor's warming pussy has her cock straining against her pants.

She has been here for over ten minutes, being examined for everything and some more. Right now, her shirt is off, which means she's sitting topless on the gurney, her bra the only thing keeping her torso from being completely bare. And while she does appreciate the way the doctor's eyes linger on her chocolate tablet abs - or her lips when they're close enough -, making her bulge more and more noticeable, Lexa is growing tired of all the thirsting and no action.

"Are you going to keep staring at my abs or are you going to do something about it?"

The woman, Doctor Griffin, Lexa recalls, catches herself, but instead of blushing, she smirks. Lexa likes it. "Well Miss Woods, you seem perfectly fine," she teases. "You hardly even need routine check ups if you keep being this... Healthy."

Lexa smirks back. "That's what I told my sister, but she still made me come here."

"Why's that?"

"She says I have this weird sign in my hairline."

It's not true. Still, it prompts the doctor to come to stand between Lexa's legs, taking the brunette's face in her hands and examining her hairline, and the view that she gets of the blonde's cleavage is simply divine.

"Have you found anything interesting, Doctor Griffin?"

"Call me Clarke," the doctor replies absentmindedly.

"Well," Lexa licks her lips, already savouring the doctor's name in her tongue. "Have you found anything interesting," she salaciously presses her front to the blonde's thigh, "Clarke?"

Clarke's gasp is delicious, as the doctor feels the raging erection inside Lexa's pants through the fabric pressed against her leg. Blue eyes pierce into a bulging crotch, then forest green orbs. Lexa raises her eyebrows, a challenge for Clarke to say or do anything derogatory towards her appendage. Yet when their eyes meet, all Lexa can see are blown pupils and a dark haze swallowing what once was blue.

When Clarke still doesn't say anything, eyes firmly locked with Lexa's, the brunette decides to test the waters. She's aware that by taking her next step, one of two things will happen: wild hospital sex with Clarke or a filed complaint for sexual harassment. She hopes for the former as she takes Clarke's hand in hers and places it over her crotch, palming the obvious outline of her painfully erect cock, pointed green never leaving blue.

Next thing she knows, Clarke's lips are on hers and desperate hands are weaving in her hair, tugging at it, pulling her in, begging her to return the kiss - which Lexa does gladly.

A bite to her lower lip, eliciting a moan, tells Lexa that her lover has no intention of being slow. This is not gentleness, tentativeness, or making love. This is passion, fire, lust, and a little bit of wonder. This is fucking and ravishing and reaping all the benefits.

Lexa's gasp opens way for Clarke's tongue to enter her mouth, and the battle for dominance begins. The brunette ends up yielding the lead, all too aware that this blonde doctor is a force of nature. Moreover, the mental image of large breasts bouncing above her is all but persuasive.

Such mental image spurs her on, and soon her lips are latched onto Clarke's neck, nipping and sucking their way down milky skin, painting it with strokes of red and purple hue. She slides Clarke's white coat down her arms and onto the floor, and then unbuttons the blonde's shirt, all in just a few seconds. The reward draws an awestruck gasp out of Lexa: gorgeous, voluminous mounds, barely contained by a black lace bra; greater, better, than all of her wishes and desires. At that moment, Lexa knows that no breasts will ever be a challenge for Clarke's - and she hasn't even seen the blonde braless yet.

Now is as good a time as any, she decides. Lexa trails kisses along Clarke's collarbone, then down to her chest, not leaving any inch of it untouched. She pecks the top of Clarke's mounds, the only part of those beautiful tits that has been left exposed. Then looking up to Clarke's eyes, she brings a hand around the blonde's back and touches the clasp of her bra, asking for permission. The moment Clarke nods her consent, Lexa gets rid of the offending garment, abandoned in the far corner of the room, and her eyes settle on the pinnacle of creation.

"Fuck," she breathes out, feeling her erection growing even longer, and then dives headfirst into pillowy heaven.

While her left hand kneads one breast, her mouth takes care of the other. Her tongue swirls around the pert nipple and flicks over it, just before her teeth close around it and pull at the bud, tugging it further inside her mouth, only for her lips to press around it more firmly and suck it, cheeks hollowed. She repeats and varies the process, until Clarke is a whining mess. Lexa turns her attention to the other nipple, sucking it roughly, which coaxes a moan out of the blonde. Releasing the nipple, the brunette looks up with a pointed, yet aroused, teasing even, look.

"You will have to keep quiet," she warns in a slow, carefully enunciated murmur. This only makes Clarke whine, so Lexa resorts to a more drastic solution. She reaches under her pants and swipes at the divot of her cock - not without a subsequent groan -, gathering some drops of pre cum, and inserts her fingers in Clarke's mouth. The doctor's moan at having a taste of Lexa is muffled by long fingers this time.

Lexa understands, then, that all kinds of teasing will be unwelcome. Not wanting to unnerve her breathtaking blonde lover, Lexa makes quick work of the button and zipper of Clarke's jeans and pulls the pants down and off creamy legs. Then with a glance at the doctor's eyes, she seeks consent and, once it's been conceded, Lexa gets rid of her panties as well.

At the first touch of her fingers on Clarke's pussy, both women sigh. The blonde is already incredibly wet, her juices aplenty, folds slick with an engorged clit. She drags her fingers up and down Clarke's lips, slowly, drawing a long-drawn sigh out of the blonde, and teases her entrance, pressing ever so slightly every time her fingers come down. Still, she keeps her fingers well away from the clit, driving Clarke crazy for contact.

Just as she's about to wrap her lips around one of Clarke's earlobes, the blonde palms her shoulders and pushes her away enough for all contact between them to cease altogether. Looking up at the doctor, confused, Lexa sees a fire in her blue eyes. "Just because you have a dick, doesn't mean you get to be in control."

The next few seconds are a blissful blur. Clarke crashes their lips back together and her hands come down to unbuckle Lexa's belt and pull down her pants, with her boxer briefs soon following. Lexa sighs at finally being released, and feels her member slap against her abs, before a warm hand wraps around it, and she gasps, giving Clarke the perfect opportunity to bite down on one of her lips roughly, then have her tongue invade the brunette's mouth.

Clarke starts jerking her off, her hand setting a fast pace up and down her dick, palm brushing over the tip every time to collect pre cum and make the skin slicker. Lexa can't keep her voice down when Clarke's other hand starts fondling her balls, with moans and whimpers and gasps leaving her mouth every other second, her body trembling with so much pleasure. Clarke's hand leaves her cock momentarily to brush her cunt and collect her own juices, then spread it along the shaft, and Lexa's eyes roll to the back of her head.

Once she seems satisfied with the result, Clarke makes Lexa scoot back a bit, and climbs onto her lap, sitting on her heels, knees on either side of Lexa. Clarke's hands weave in chestnut curls and their eyes lock. Clarke's are fully blown, the blue almost completely gone, replaced by deep coal. Her chest is heaving, and her smile is wild and free, eager and euphoric, open and challenging. Lexa is sure she doesn't look much different herself, and she's completely entranced by the gorgeous woman currently looking down at her.

"You're beautiful," Lexa breathes, and the kiss she places on thin pink lips is chaste, caring, and an unconscious promise of something more.

Clarke rewards her with yet another kiss, this one heated, ravishing, and a conscious promise of the best orgasm of her life. The blonde elevates herself slightly and holds Lexa's already lubricated dick, lining it up with her entrance. They both look at the other's eyes, searching for consent, and a mutual nod gives it. Lexa groans as soon as the tip comes in contact with Clarke's lips and slit, and the two women moan when it pops inside.

"Fuck," Clarke gasps. "You're so big."

Lexa can't help a smug smile, but Clarke quickly kisses it away. "Can you move?"

"Yeah, I think... Yeah." Clarke moves lower, and the shaft slides farther inside. "Oh god, you're- I don't know if I can."

"You're so tight," Lexa mumbles, and pecks the blonde's lips. "Wait," she moves her hand down between them and a finger starts tenderly circling Clarke's clit. She can feel the walls around her relaxing almost immediately. With a gentle thrust, Lexa pushes another few inches of herself inside.

"Go on," Clarke pleads, arms wrapped around the brunette's neck by now, and it feels oddly intimate. Lexa does as told, and soon, both women moan when she bottoms out inside Clarke. "Fuck. You feel me up so- so long, so thick."

Lexa whimpers at the praising words and bucks her hips, signalling for Clarke to start moving. The blonde's legs wrap around her waist and Lexa's hands find purchase in soft ass cheeks, pulling them closer together. Clarke rises slowly, aided by the arms around Lexa's neck, drawing a groan from her lover. Then she sinks down hard, impaling herself on Lexa's cock, and making the brunette cry out in pleasure.

Clarke starts a fast, heavy pace up and down Lexa's shaft, long fingers clawing at her supple ass and helping her movements. Whimpers can be heard around the room, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, balls slapping against ass cheeks, lips occasionally meeting in passionate kisses, and nipples brushing against nipples a symphony of outrageous pleasure.

Lexa can feel her own orgasm building, but she's determined to get Clarke there first, so she moves one hand to the blonde's cunt and starts stroking her clit roughly, pressing it like a button, pinching it, pulling at it; her hips start meeting Clarke's thrusts halfway, bottoming out each time with brutal force. Clarke's moans quickly turn desperate, her movements sloppy, and when Lexa bows her head to bite down on a nipple, she tumbles over the edge with a sinfully long and loud moaning cry, Lexa's name tearing through her throat again and again and again.

Velvety walls flutter around Lexa's cock, massaging it, clenching around it, and pulling it further inside the most delicious pussy Lexa has ever fucked. When Clarke's orgasm finally tapers off, Lexa decides it's her turn to play doctor. She holds the blonde securely to her chest, never pulling out, and swings her legs onto the gurney. Now lying on her back, Clarke still riding her cock like there's no tomorrow, Lexa somehow manages to flip them around, so that she's now on top, Clarke's legs wrapped around her waist, arms still holding on to her neck.

She halts all movements, which elicits a frustrated whine from Clarke. "Lex..."

Lexa's hips buck at the nickname. "Tell me what you want, Clarke," she whispers hoarsely, and kisses the doctor intensely. "Tell me what you need."

"I want you to fuck me," Clarke breathes out. "I want you to use me and ravish me and destroy me, and I want to be unable to walk for a week." Lexa's hips buck again at her lover's words. "Fuck me hard and fast, Lexa, stretch my pussy so good that I can never take another's dick again."

Something clicks in Lexa. A second later, she's drilling into Clarke, hips furiously hitting the other woman's ass, feral grunts leaving her otherwise delicate plump lips. She feels her balls tighten and her dick is pulsing with urgency. "You love being fucked like this, don't you?"

"Yes," Clarke moans.

"And you love it when my cock stretches you and fucks your pussy to oblivion, don't you?" Lexa growls. "Oh yeah baby, take my dick inside you, that's it," she gasps, pounding into Clarke like a beast. "You're so tight, you feel so good, I want to make you forget your own name. Whose dick do you love?"

"Your dick, Lexa!"

"Yes. Now come for me, Clarke!"

Clarke does as told and she falls into a second orgasm, even more powerful than the first. The strength of it, with walls pulsing around her shaft, sends Lexa over the edge. She comes with a grunt and releases all her load inside Clarke, jets of come shooting up to the blonde's wound, which triggers yet another orgasm from the doctor.

Lexa collapses on top of Clarke, both of them panting and spent. Clarke holds her firmly and kisses her temple, then her nose, then her cheek, and finally her lips. They stay like that for a while, limbs tangled together, chests pressed, bodies fused into one. Peace takes over.

Until, that is, an annoying beeping sound interrupts it. Lexa groans and gets off of Clarke, starting to search the room for her clothes. "Gotta go already?" the blonde asks in a sly tone.

"You know," Lexa shrugs nonchalantly, "someone has to put the kids to bed. The wife is kinda busy tonight. Also kinda lazy," she adds with a smirk.

"Well, the wife also brought said kids into this world," Clarke counters pointedly. "So I think she deserves some rest."

"Very true," Lexa relents with a small, lopsided smile, and kisses the doctor's lips chastely. "So," she smirks again, while putting on her jacket. "Do you give all your patients this special treatment?"

"Not all my patients are my wife."

"Ah, yes. Almost forgot," Lexa says innocently, not even upset that her wife broke character (when she specifically told her not to), and pecks Clarke's lips sweetly. "Well, one thing is certain, my love, oh bringer of my children into this world. We definitely have to do this again."

**Author's Note:**

> Next one up will be a gp!Clarke, keep an eye out for it!
> 
> Meet me at gpclexa.tumblr.com :)


End file.
